Dare You To Move
by Baysidegal
Summary: Angel, after surviving the final battle, gets a wish from the senior partners. Going back into the past to get everything back, not only bring backs Cordy, Fred, and Connor, but another surprise. Genevieve, Wes's daughter from the future.
1. Oncle Angel est être juste idiot

Dare You To Move

By: Baysidegal

Disclaimer Don't own the characters. Just Genevieve and the other kid lets that won't be in this story much, just mentions of them.  

Authors note Errr. This is a shaky plot. I like it its just not well thought up and stuff… I just had a spur of the moment idea and had to go with it. So, thanks.

"The senior partners, in return of being put through hell, literally, and for suffering all the emotional and physical pain you had to endure, have decided," spoke the woman, in a monotone voice that led up to a long dramatic pause.

"To give you anything you wish," said the man sitting beside her. Both were dressed as experienced business. The woman in a blue knee high dress suit, and the man, who appeared to be her husband in a gray three-piece suit, carrying a briefcase. 

They were the senior partners, the ones that had done all of this to him. And as Angel stood there, hating them, he had to hold himself back from lashing out in anger.

"Anything?" Angel questioned, hunched slightly forward, a tear in his shirt just below his ribcage. His chest rose and fell slightly, as she inhaled and exhaled air that he wasn't breathing.

"Anything." Promised the man and woman in unison.

"To be human? To have my son back? To have Cordy back? To have Fred back?" He shouted. These problems, minus being human, were all caused by the Wolfram and Hart Law Firm, all _their _fault.

"To have Connor return, to have Cordy alive, and to have Fred return to her former being is simple," said the woman with a slight chuckle. "Such stupidity."

"What my wife means," the man explained, intertwining his fingers with hers. "All we would have to do is send you to the past. Right, before Connor was kidnapped."

"No Holtz?" Angel inquired, raising an eyebrow that was smeared with some demon blood. 

"No Holtz." The woman confirmed. "The prophecy will still linger, you will kill Connor, eventually, because he suffers, years down the road. But you will get to see him grow and learn, don't not fret about that."

"Cordy? Fred?"

"Will be back to there old self's," The man informed him, opening up the briefcase. "Hyperion Hotel, 1999, please."

"Wait!" Angel tried to call, but there was a cool breath of fresh air and Angel was thrown backwards.

"It is done." The woman said before walking away in the darkness that appeared behind her. She was gone.

"You'll be in pain for a few minutes, then you'll be back where you want to be, Wolfram and Hart will never intervene again," the man said, before he too walked into the darkness, smirking. "You did well Angel." He faded away.

Angel screamed out in pain. Feeling as if his insides were being turned inside out. He shouted again in complete agony as he felt, for the first time a gasp of air feel his lungs. His heart began to thump, and only then did the pain of true hunger settle in his body. The process was over, and he lay limp on the floor, breathing heavily. 

He only got a seconds pause to breath before he felt as though he were shooting out into space. He saw past experiences flash before him. 

_Fred was gone._

_The phone call. Cordy is dead._

_He stabbed Conner._

_Cordy having a vision._

_The Hyperion blowing up. _

_Wesley kidnapping Connor._

_Conner laying peacefully in his basinet._

"Angel?" 

Angel snapped out of whatever kind of trance he had been in. He was standing in the middle of the lobby of his old headquarters. He looked around in awe, turning a complete circle, is mouth hanging open.

"Cordy?" Angel asked, squinting his eyes at the brunette who sat behind the desk.

"Yeah… Cordy?" Cordelia Chase gave Angel a disapproving look before placing a file on the top of the counter. "Big, gooey, pointy horn demon. Just like the rest."

"There you go, buddy," Winifred Burkle cooed as she entered the lobby, holding a tiny baby in a blanket bundle.

"Fred?" Angel exclaimed when he saw the Texan girl. Not Illeriya.

"Morning Angel," she greeted, walking towards him smiling down at the baby. "He's all changed and fed. Missing Daddy."

Angel fell silent when Fred handed over baby Connor. The little boy squirmed before opening his eyes to stare up at Angel, only to close them again in reassurance. 

"Connor," Angel whispered, cradling the bundle in his arms.

"Angel, pointy demon problem. Pronto," ordered Cordelia, waving around the manila folder. A strand of hair fell out of place and she blew it back up.

"Did I hear demon?" a voice called. Charles Gunn came in carrying a green-blood colored axe. "Pointy? My favorite kind."

"Here," Cordy said in an annoyed tone. "Mr. I-can-only-stare-at-my-son isn't gonna do anything about them."

"I'll have to have back up," Gunn mused, reading over the folder quickly. "Angel, you gonna come or stand there?"

Angel didn't answer, he kept his gaze fixed on the sleeping child in his arms.

"Angel?" Wesley spoke from behind him. "Angel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Wes," Angel promised, instinctively pulling Connor closer to his large, beating chest.

"You don't look fine," came a tiny voice from the top of the stairs. "Nope, nope, not at all Uncle Angel."

All eyes looked up to see the dark headed child frowning down at them from the balcony. She stepped down the stair, her dark headed pigtails with every step.  She shook her head and looked at them disappointed. 

"Oncle Angel est être juste idiot" (Uncle Angel is just being silly)

"She speaks French?" Wesley questioned, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. He checked her over; she couldn't have been more then six years old.

"I've always spoke French," the child replied knowingly, stepping off the last step. "You knew that."

"No I'm afraid I didn't," Wesley replied, shaking his head confused.

"Yes, you did," she objected, pointing a chubby accusing finger at him. Her nose brow was wrinkled in annoyance and she sighed when the adults still didn't seem to get it. "Daddy, you always say thing in English and then say it in French _and _Latin."

"Daddy?" Wesley muttered in disbelief. 


	2. Heartbeats, DNA, and snugglyfeely time

Author's Note To clear up confusion… Angel wished to be human again… so therefore he is human! So dun dun dun… it will bring in some interesting twists later. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own the character's they belong to Joss and his buds… I thought up Genevieve and the other little kiddlets.  
  
"It worked! It really worked!" The girl announced, bouncing up and down around Wesley, who looked like he was going to pass out again. Fred had just got done checking and matching Genevieve and Wes's DNA. They were defiantly father and daughter.  
  
"Vous êtes mommy très intelligent" (You are very smart, mommy.) Genevieve said, turning to Fred with a smile.  
  
"Mommy?!"  
  
"You speak French, Fred?" Wes asked, raising an eyebrow for the second time that day. "I-  
  
"Not important," Fred interrupted, holding up a finger. "She just called me mommy."  
  
"Yes, mommy," Genevieve explained importantly, mimicking Fred by holding up her index finger. "Mommy in the future. My spell worked. I come to the past!"  
  
"Spell? Future?" Wes inquired, crossing his arm across his chest, staring down at Genevieve. "When is your birthday?"  
  
"June 17th, 2009," replied Genevieve importantly, sticking out her chin.   
  
Fred and Wes exchanged looks before glaring back at Genevieve. "So your are saying, Fred and I are married in the future?"  
  
Genevieve shook her pigtail-ed head. "Yup, married, I've seen the pictures," she said, turning to Fred. "Vous avez paru beau." (You looked beautiful).  
  
Fred blushed and put a hand to her mouth, avoiding Wes's eyes. Wesley Whyndam-Pryce decided it best to change the subject. "Your full name is Genevieve Alexis Whyndam-Pryce?"  
  
"Oui," she answered him with a smile. "Grandmummy told me that you always wanted to name your little girl that girl that, so that's my name."  
  
"Yes, well…" It was Wes's turn to blush, turning away from Fred and Genevieve.  
  
"What spell did you use," Fred skipped a beat. "Ginny?"  
  
"That's right Mommy," Genevieve announced with a toothy smile, clapping her hands. "I'm your little Ginny." She was clearly avoiding answering the question.  
  
"She asked you a question, Genevieve," Wes prodded further, putting a little firm into his voice. If this was his daughter, he could be firm with her.   
  
"Just a spell," Genevieve answered, evasively, one of her sandals twisting nervously. "One that future Daddy said not to do."

Wesley sighed. Apparently he was a strict father in the future. He bent down to look his future daughter in the face. She did look like him, almost exactly like him. With dark brown hair, almost black, and her glittering blue eyes. "You need to tell me," Wesley whispered, in a deadly tone, his face only a few inches from hers. "So we can send you back, if possible."

"I don't want to go back," she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, cocking her head to the side a tad. In the future this always worked on her Daddy, but Daddy was different now.

"Genevieve," Wesley went on the same stern voice, his eyes glaring daggers. "I will not fool around with you, if you do not tell me this instant I'll-

"Let me guess," Genevieve interrupted with an annoyed sigh. "You'll thrash me."

"Well, yes, precisely what I was going to say," Wes hesitated, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Let me run through this scenario," Genevieve told him, sounded older then she was. She crossed her arms over her small chest and took a tiny step back. "In the future you would lecture me with the 'I'm-going-to-thrash-you' speech. Them mommy will go hysterical and tell you not to hit her baby." She turned to Fred who was twisting her hands around nervously. "Then you'd tell Mommy that a good spanking never hurt anyone and _she_ could use one. Then I would giggle and you'd send me to my room, so you could get snuggle-feely good time. You never carried through with the actual thrashing."

Wes stood up straight, staring down at the smart child with a disapproving/embarrassed look on his face. "Are you sure you are six years old?"

"Oui," she answer, shaking her brunette head, her front teeth clenched tightly over her bottom lip.

"Lets go take a little walk and find that book, shall we?" Wesley suggest firmly, holding out his hand to her. "And find that spell that you disobediently performed."

She sighed, slumping her shoulders bit as she took his hand. No one, not even daddy, smarted Genevieve Alexis Whyndam-Pryce. She would not find that book, she would not tell him what spell. She did not want to go back.

_"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising. I heard a maiden singing in the valley below," _Genevieve sang out in a beautiful child's voice as she sat on the edge of Wes's desk, her tiny legs swinging back in forth. She flipped threw on of the large, leather-bound books, shaking her head as she turned each page muttering things such as. "Nope." "Not this one." "To easy."

She started up singing again, grabbing another book and flipping through. Wesley, who was getting very annoyed, sighed. He rested his head in his hand, listening to his daughter sing. "Okay, fine, I can see you're not going to tell me."

"You have that right," Genevieve answered, slamming the book shut and then putting it aside. She hopped of the desk, landing on her feet.

"Now what?" Wes asked her, leaning back in his chair and cracking his knuckles. It had been a long two hours.

Genevieve yawned slightly, trying her hardest to hide it with her tiny hand.

"Ah, the gifted child finally gets tired," Wes muttered with a slight chuckle. "Did you actually sleep in the future?"

"Sometimes," she whispered, squinting her eyes and wrinkling her nose up as she yawned once more. Without thinking about Wesley being her non-future Daddy, she crawled into his lap. She snuggled close, closing her eyes as she laid her dark brown head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Daddy's heartbeat was always Daddy's heartbeat. Past, Present, Future; this was Daddy. And she fell asleep, listening to Daddy's heartbeat.


	3. Symmetric Sandwiches

Disclaimer Don't own the ones you know. Own Ginny, Gwyn, Meredith, and Donovan. Quinn and his personality belong to Ebeth, who is writing an alternate universe story with those kids. Love you E-beth!

Symmetric Sandwiches  

Wes smiled as he leaned in the doorway, watching Ginny at the desk. She was a very skilled at calligraphy for a six-year-old child. At first he had been reluctant to give her a bottle of ink and a small brush. His little girl was so smart, and so beautiful. Ginny's small petite figure, shimmering blue eyes, and dark, brown hair would one day bring her in to popularity. Wes promised himself three things; no revealing outfits, no cheerleading, and certainly no boys. He was not exactly against cheerleading, he had liked Cordelia when she was on the squad, but he did not like the earned reputation.

"Past Daddy?"

Wes shaken from his thoughts by the small girl that tugged on his shirttail. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Even though she excelled in thing some adults struggled with, Wes had seen a considerable change in her behavior over the weeks past. She skipped down the hall singing childish song with out realizing. She began to giggle uncontrollably when Angel would toss her on to the couch gently. When his daughter didn't get her way, she pouted, letting her bottom lip hang out and her blue eyes glaze over. He had fallen in love with his future child, feeling the definite father/daughter bond when she told him a story in French or they looked through and Encyclopedia of Demons.  He smiled at her before lifting her up into his arms.

Ginny batted her eyelashes at him lovingly. "Can I go to school?"

"School? Why would you want to go to that wretched place?" Wes inquired, tickling her tummy lightly. Truth be told, Wes would miss her presence if she left him all day for school.

She scrunched up her brow in though, tucking one bawled up fist under her chin. "Well past Daddy," she answered importantly. "I can learn stuff."

Wes scoffed at that as he walked over to the bed and sat down. What more can that six-year-old need to know. "You can learn things from your mother and I."

"Yes, but school is different," she argued dramatically. She sat up on his lap and bounced enthusiastically with each word. "I want friends."

Wes sighed and scratched the bridge of his nose. He knew that would came into play soon enough. Even though the child learned and enjoyed the company of adults the desire to play with other children would found its way out of her soon. "Why do you need children, when you have Angel?"

Ginny giggled at him, but then frowned again. "Angel is only a child at heart. I need real kiddy friends."

"I guess you're right," Wes gave in sadly. "I will check into it."

"Already have," she announced, sliding of his knee and running to her desk. Wesley watched in bewilderment as his little girl returned with a stack full of papers.

"Where did you get this?" Wes inquired, taking the information and browsing over it. "Los Angeles School for the Gifted?"

"Yes past Daddy, that's where I wanna go," she told him, with a smile. "Aunty Cordy helped me surf the Internet. Thank you Google."

"I'll just have to have little talk with Cordy about you and the Internet," he replied idly, scanning over the information. He almost yelled out loud when he saw the price, but kept his emotions under control. "I'll speak to your mot- Fred, about this.

"Okay," she answered, flipping her brown hair. She didn't seem at all upset that he hadn't given her an answer. It was like she already knew the answer would be yes.

"Lunch?" Wesley asked her, holding out his had. She took it quickly and smiled up, shaking her dark brown locks.

"Lunch would be spiffy," she announced taking his hand, bouncing up and down on her toes.

Wes raised an eyebrow at her. _What kind of child said spiffy, _he asked himself. Apparently his child did. "She certainly did not pick that up from me," he muttered.

"What was that Past Daddy?" Genevieve questioned, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Nothing, my dear," he promised her, leading her out the doorway. "Let get lunch." And Wes smiled as he led his girl out the doorway.

The young teen growled as he paced back and forth. "Two weeks," he muttered. "She promised two weeks. Wes and Fred will be home from vacation tomorrow."

"Quinn," offered the younger girl sympathetically. "Maybe she can't get back, maybe she has to get the things."

"You," he growled, pointing a finger at her nose. "Are the reason she is there, you preformed the spell, she's six years old you can't expect her to be able to accomplish a spell like that."

"But you have to remember, Ginny is a very smart child," put in the other girls identical twin sister. "She'll be able to do it, I think Ginny's choice is not to do it."

"Meredith, you keep out of this, stop trying to defend your sister, because if Ginny isn't back in 24 hours, I'm ratting her out," Quinn said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two girls squealed, Meredith put a hand over her mouth and the other twin stepped up to him. "Quinn, there has got to be a spell to bring her back from this side of the time continuum," she tried, putting a little sad into her voice.

"There isn't," announced another young boy, who was looking over leather bound book in the corner. "Unless you wanna release hell with little Ginny."

"Gwyneth, you had no business performing that spell for her," Quinn said sternly, placing his hand on her shoulders. "If she doesn't return soon enough, she'll be lost forever, and we'll have a Ginny older then me in the this world."

"I don't think Wes and Fred would be too happy about that," put in Meredith with a smile. They all glared at her. "Sorry, just trying to rattle things up."

"Connor," Quinn ordered, sharply turning to the fourteen-year-old boy. "Keep looking." He threw up his hand and announced exhaustedly. "Donovan what do you think?"

"Ginny is my sister, what do I think?" The dark headed boy, laughed out loud. "I think that when she gets back, and Mum and Dad don't kill her, I'm going too." Donovan Whyndam-Pryce was furious with his little sister; words couldn't even describe all he felt. If his parents got back and Genevieve was gone, he was going to get blamed.

"Any suggestions," Quinn inquired, folding his arms across his chest. "From anyone." No one spoke. The twin stood silently, they had cause enough trouble already.

"I'll just have to go after her," Quinn announced, looking over the spell that sent Ginny back.

"But she's my sister!" Objected Donovan angrily, jumping from his chair. "I'll go!"

"No," Quinn answered. "I'm older, I'll go." He began to gather the ingredients from the cabinet. "This is just spiffy."

"Jelly on top, peanut butter on bottom, smooth but crunchy, and I don't like lumps in my jelly," she scrunched up her nose as Wes fixed her sandwich.

Wesley was getting angry. They had go through almost a whole loaf of bread. "No I don't eat white, got to be wheat." "No, jelly on top." "The cuts aren't symmetrical enough."

"Is this one good enough for you, love?" Wes inquired placing the sandwich on the plate and holding it out for her to look over.

She examined it, placing a small hand on her chin as she did. "I like this one, good job Past Daddy."

Wes sighed in relief; he didn't think he could make another sandwich if he tried. He was tired of bread. He was tired of jelly. He himself wouldn't eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for a month.

"Good morning everyone, happy human coming through," Angel announced, pushing through the kitchen doorway.

"Angel," Wesley answered, checking his watch. "It 3:30."

"Yes… well," he looked around nervously, but Cordy came through the same doorway in a bathrobe.

Wesley smirked at them. "Both of you are late risers I see."

Angel avoided the question and Cordy raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

"Peanut butter and Jelly my favorite," Angel announced grabbing one of the disregarded sandwiches and taking a huge bite. Ginny giggled, holding the sandwich up to her tiny lips.

"You just ate the lumpy jelly," she old him, her mouth full of a sandwich.

He smiled at her, jelly in the corner of his mouth. "For Wes's kid, you don't have proper table manners, didn't he?"

Ginny took another smile bite and shook her head before swallowing. "He did, but you and Connor taught me differently."

Angel blushed and shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.       


	4. Chimpanzees

Disclaimer: don't own them don't sue me

The French was taken off Internet translation. Sorry guys. And as for the separation between scenes… well I thought I had them separated… I'm very sorry. This is a little rusty guys… only cause I have a job and its clouding my head… so maybe when I get back to school things will improve.

"_I found myself climbing up the steps of the old house, unconsciously. The wind blew strand of my hair into my eyes and I brushed it back, before reaching for the rusty doorknob," _Fred Burkle dramatically paused and smiled down at her wiggling daughter.

Ginny, was sitting in her mother's lap squirming and covering her ears with her tiny hand. "Oh, this is the scary part Mummy," she took her hands off a little bit. "Read more."

Fred smiled before kissing the dark brown curls. "_I was greeted by a dark room, except for the open window where moonlight poured onto the dirty floor. I took a step in, and the door closed behind me with a SMACK, making me jump." _

In her arms, Ginny jumped and squealed. She leaned closer to the book, biting on one of her nails. "Keep going, Keep going," she ordered excitedly.

_"I made my way into the room with the moonlight pouring in. The furniture was covered with old sheets, and in the corner an old grandfather was ticking. Tick. Tick. Tick. SURPRISE!"_ Fred finished reading and turned the page of the picture, showing a picture of a surprise party.

Ginny collapsed into giggles, kicking her leg. "That was funny," she admitted, closing the book firmly. "Nother one Mummy?"

"Not tonight, baby girl," Fred told her, picking her up as she lifted herself off Ginny's bed. "Its bedtime for you."

"Aw, okay," Ginny, answered, crawling on her hands and knees to her pillow. She decided pouting would not get her another story. After all that was her second, and she was a little bit sleepy. "Goodnight Mummy."

Fred tucked the quilt up to Genevieve's chin, and planted a kiss on the small girls forehead. "Good night, sweetheart," Fred answered, standing up and smiling down at her.

"I love you," Ginny told her, beaming up her.

Fred just stood silent for a moment, looking at Genevieve. She didn't know how it happened, but Ginny had come and wrapped her around that little finger. Fred found it hard to believe that she was the mother of this child. It felt weird being a mom to your future kid.

Fred laughed out loud. Of course that would be weird to anyone. Most people would die if a child came to them and said that they were their future offspring, but the Fang gang was used the paranormal.

"I love you too," Fred answered honestly, smiling brightly.

(Future Reality)

Donovan sat staring at a family picture. He actually missed Genevieve. He actually missed that bratty, annoying kid. He sighed outwardly and rolled over on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Mum is gonna kill me."

"What was that?"

"Meredith! Go away! Get out of my room!" Donovan shouted, sitting up on his bed, glaring at him. He found himself really angry with the twin for performing the spell.

"I was looking for Laney," Meredith told him honestly. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Donovan lied, rolling himself back over, making sure the family photo was under his pillow.

"Quinn and Gwyn made pork chops," Meredith answered, coming in and sitting on the end of his bed. She sympathetically smiled at him. "Quinn almost popped a blood vessel when you didn't come down."

"I wasn't hungry," the black-headed boy replied softly.

"Donny," Meredith spoke sadly. "I'm sorry about what my twin did to your little sister, Ginny agreed that she would only stay a few days."

"She's been gone a whole freaking month!" Donovan raged, tossing a pillow at the wall.

"I'm really sorry," Meredith promised again edging closer to him. "I'd take it back if I could."

Donovan looked at the bed quietly. "Yeah, I know you would," he finally said, quietly.

Meredith placed a hand on top of his and offered an encouraging smile. "Everything will be fine," she whispered. "I'm sure our past parents are working on getting her back."

(Past Reality)

Genevieve looked up from her sheet of computer paper, marker in hand. "Past Mummy?" she asked as she scrunched up her small forehead in thought.

"Yes Ginny?" Fred replied, bending over the microscope. Her wavy brown hair falling around her face on onto her lab coat covered shoulders.

"I've been thinking," she replied importantly, as she let the marker stroke the paper some more.

"Yes?" Fred was trying to pay attention, but she was busy trying to analyze if it had been a Harkia demon that attacked Gunn in the ally way, at the moment, and analyzing and babysitting didn't come hand in hand.

"Wouldn't Quinn and the others be looking for me?" Ginny inquired softly, leaning back once again to admire her work of art. "I _did _leave my teddy bear there and I miss it."

Fred looked up from her work and smiled softly. Ginny was showing sign of missing her future family, and she was showing signs of childhood attachment. Mentioning a teddy bear and dolly that only Angel had gotten the name of, Samantha.

"I'm sure, they're looking for you, and we're trying to work on a way to send you back," Fred promised her, ignoring her work for the time present to talk to her daughter.

"I kind of wanna go back," Ginny told her, looking up from paper in deep thought. "But I don't think future Daddy is going to be very happy."

"I wouldn't be surprised, Wes can sometimes be a…" Fred trailed off.

"Can be a what?" came Wes's voice from the doorway.

"See you Mummy," Ginny said quickly, abandoning her paper and markers to scurry out the door past Wesley.

"Can be what, Fred?" Wesley asked again, a little more firmly, as if demanding an answer.

"A charming British man with an agenda that gets in the way and clouds his judgment," Fred quickly answered, before bending over her microscope again.

"Well spoken," answered Wes, promptly shutting the door behind him. "You're right, you know, I'm not exactly sure I see myself as a good father."

"The way Ginny goes on about you," said Fred with a slight chuckle. "I think you're wrong."

"It is still confusing to think about," Wesley added sitting down in one of the lab chairs. "I was looking for Ginny, but now I found her, and she's gone again, I have to rest my feet."

"Understandable," Fred answered, looking up with a soft smile.

"_Chimps in swimsuits_!" Ginny sang at the top of her lungs

"_Some chimps are swinging from a vine_." Bellowed Angel in a very bad tone.

"_Some chimps in jack boots_." Came Ginny's tiny, child voice

"_Some chimps that wish they could be mine." _Angel sang out, swinging Ginny around in the air

"_Starsky and Hutch chimps_."

"_A chimp that's sitting on a can."_

"_Some Dutch chimps, who send their love from Amsterdam_."

Cordy watched scene from the doorway, her jaw dropped wide open. "How can Ginny deal with it? He can't sing a note?"

Wesley and Fred also watched their daughter dance around with their boss. "I'm getting a headache, just listening to him."

_"Another postcard with chimpanzees, and everyone is addressed to me. Another post card with chimpanzee, and everyone is addressed to me." _The vampire and little girl sang together as they dance around the room wildly.

"Remind me to not let Angel baby-sit, again," Wesley said, shaking his head miserably.

"Remind me never to have sex with him again," Cordy replied, turning her back.

If the record that Ginny and Angel were listening to, could have scratched it would have, because everyone stopped and all eyes focused on Cordelia's back. The seer laughed nervously and she walked from the room.

A Second Disclaimer: I don't own the song either, its a song by Barenaked Ladies I think.... I'm not sure... but I heard it on the radio and thought it was funny


End file.
